100 Themes for Teen Titans
by PrincessRockstar1
Summary: 100 themes for Teen Titans, obviously. mostly bbxrae probably, but other couples here and there. rated T just in case it's neeed in the future.
1. Dangerous Territory

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. Especially my Seeing A New Light story. So, just to let you know, I _am_ working on that. I typed up the beginning on my laptop, but then it crashed and my dad had to clear out the entire hard drive, so I lost it. So, obviously, I had to use what I had from memory of it, and rewrite it, which I just did the other day. **

**Next, I'm going away for two weeks. I'll be at my aunts for one week, and my grandmothers the next week. I'm leaving this monday (which is tomorrow). So, I won't have any internet access or typing access. Unless I get on my grandmothers laptop next week. But I won't have typing access. While I'm away, I'm supposed to work on my summer work for my honors english class next year, since the first book and its packet and 2 reports is due the 26th and I've barely started; I'm on the third chapter out of 13. -_- I don't like the book...and then I have to start my summer work for the same class that is due the first day of school...honors english is screwing up my summer -_- lol. **

**SO, all-in-all, I will try and write the next chapter in that series when I can. But I probably won't be able to for atleast 2 weeks. Atleast not a lot in one sitting. Please continue being patiant with me and don't kill me off! *hides***

**:) haha. uhm...yeah I think that's it.**

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Territory**

The area beyond that door was dangerous territory, alright. He didn't dare take another step in advancing past it into the room.

Sure, he'd always wanted to inspect every inch of the darkly beautiful room, but every time he tried she found out. Those days were different stories in themselves.

But she had been acting different lately. Almost nicer, in a way. So, maybe she wouldn't try to kill him if he took a peek. He reached for the handle but stopped short. _Who am I kidding?_ he thought._ She'd kill me, regardless._

He dropped his hand and looked at the plaque marked "RAVEN." Then there was a slight pressure on his shoulder. He turned to find the owner of the hand was staring at him with those sparkly violet eyes that he secretly adored. Hell, he adored everything about the girl, but he'd never tell anyone. Especially her.

"I can explain. I wasn't planning on going in, Raven, I swear!"

She slightly smiled, and looked at the door. "You know, I can't let you in. I don't let strange boys into my room unless they take me on a date first. It might be dangerous if I did."

Beast Boy watched as she turned back to face him, a smile still placed upon her lips. He smiled his wide, goofy grin, which only made her giggle in response. He'd never seen her this open about her emotions. _So, i guess this means she likes me, too?_

"I thought it was dangerous for you to open up with your emotions?"

"It can be. That's why it would be too dangerous of a territory for you to be in my room."

Her room would always be dangerous territory for Beast Boy. No matter what level they were on. But, eventually, that would be a risk he would be willing to take. He was sure of it.


	2. Enthusiasm

**Okay, so I updated early. Sue me. I kinda...puled an all-nighter even though I should be sleeping, but that's besides the point, haha. Anyway, I wrote this quick. As in...maybe 15 minutes. No, maybe 10 minutes or less. And I figured I owed you readers since I haven't updated in a while and I won't be able to write for probably another 2 weeks. I really do owe you guys... and girls! .. -_- i'll stop... enjoy! R/R!**

* * *

**Enthusiasm**

"Hey Raven? ...Hey Raven? ...Hey Raven? ...Hey Raven?"

"What, Beast Boy?"

"I'm excited."

"I know."

"Really? How?"

"It's not hard to figure out."

"Oh... Hey Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Are you excited?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"Sure, I'm excited. Happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Okay..."

"Hey Raven?"

"What now, Beast Boy?"

"Have you ever been to Paris before?"

"No."

"Oh...are you excited you're finally going?"

"I already said I was excited. So yes, I'm excited I'm going."

"Oh. Hey Rae...?

"Don't call me that."

"...Hey Raven...?"

"What?"

"Are you...happy...that you're going...with me?"

"...yeah, I am."

When he looked over at the girl, she was staring straight ahead but had a small smile and blush on her face. Beast Boy smiled his goofy grin.

"Hey Rae?"

"...Yes?"

"I'm happy I'm going with you, too."

Her blush deepened and, as much as she tried to hide it, her smile widened.


	3. Burning

_427 words. I was originally going to do this one, and a few others, for a one-shot of...drabbles? Now that I put it like that, it sounds stupid, huh? Well, let's hope this is good enough to please all you readers out there. Hey, while you're at it, let me know what you think, maybe? I dunno, I just like getting feedback. It makes me keep writing. (No, I am not using a guilt-trip for reviews! haha.)_

Burning

Raven sat meditating on the roof of Titans Tower. She could feel the wind gently blow her hair back from her face.

Meditating had calmed her nerves down, but she couldn't help the raging thoughts away from her mind. She'd been betrayed, lied to, and so much more. All of the empty promises made to her wrapped around her, suffocating her. Nobody seemed to keep their promises these days.

She didn't cry this time. She'd never let anyone see her cry before, but now she wouldn't allow herself to even cry. Over the years, tears had become a sign of weakness. And Raven was no weakling. She was a strong fighter who would never give in to such a horrible feat.

In the back of her mind, she could hear the faint sounds of her emotions screaming at her to break down her walls. Sure, she'd always had walls, but now Raven had built walls against her emotions.

Nobody ever cared about Raven and her emotions before, and she knew it. So why should she herself care? She'd burn the lies and emotions and tears before she burned her walls.

Her eyes themselves started to burn, but she refused to let the tears show. She shoved them down into the oblivion, right where they belonged.

Her eyes popped open, her arms stretched out wide, and her legs uncurled from thir position. Her breath had been knocked from her, causing her to gasp ragged breaths, desperatly attempting to regain her breath. Her chest was burning with the lack of oxygen.

That's when she realized what the sudden outburst was about; her emotions were rebelling. They were ettempting to burn down her walls.

She knew she'd sooner or later burn herself to illness if she kept denying herself, kept denying her emotions.

But she didn't care. Raven lit an internal fire and blew it towards her emotions. She could hear the screaming in her mind. Everything was burning.

She'd taken another blow and fallen to the ground. When she composed herself, she was staring in brightly lit jade eyes.

"Raven, are you okay?"

Her face remain emotionless, but she spoke the first thought on her mind. "Everthing burned..." Beast Boy clearly was confused, so she spoke once more. "They tried burning my walls, so I burnt them...everything burned...I burned the lies, my dreams, all the hate...all of the pain...I could hear the screaming...they were screaming at me..."

"That was you screaming, Rae..." the changeling replied. The worry and sadness was evident in his eyes.


End file.
